


Princess' Pampering

by BunnyFair



Series: Shattered [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bathing/Washing, Brothels, Cleaning, Exposition, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: When Blackout enjoyed his monrning coffee in the aftermath of the party, he didn't expect to help bathe Prime's Princess. He finally got a few answers and an admittedly sad backstory from the usually perky omega
Relationships: Ironhide/Original Female Character, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Optimus Prime/Original Female Character, blackout/original female character
Series: Shattered [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803808
Kudos: 6





	Princess' Pampering

**Author's Note:**

> set before Prime's Princess, don't exactly have a timeline set up and just gonna kinda *throw out loosely connected one shots*

Blackout easily stepped over forgotten clothes and stretched out limbs on the floor as he walked to the kitchen. Another night ended early in the morning and he required coffee. Someone was curled up in a corner, a blanket over them and a torn shirt tied over their eyes. He didn't recognize them, which meant they'd be leaving once they were awake.

He grabbed a large mug and filled it with the hot coffee, holding it between his hands as he leaned against the island. There was something peaceful about the morning after parties or busy nights. Perhaps it was the lack of near-constant background noise.

He slowly drank some coffee, closing his eyes. Inhaling deeply, he practically basked in the smell and taste of the dark roast. Soon he'd have to start waking up the 'guests' and checking on the housemates.

He finished his mug and refilled it, settling back in his spot. It'd be some time before he was needed and he was going to enjoy his little pleasures.

He drank some more and listened at a soft thud, someone rolling off a couch more than likely. Silence followed for several, long minutes before the person moved to their feet. They quietly padded to the kitchen, nails scraping against the door as they attempted to quietly push the door open.

He opened his eyes and watched as Alice slowly stepped in, a blanket around her bare shoulders. She rubbed her eye and blinked slowly at him before smiling sleepily, shuffling over to stand behind him. He stood still as she hugged his waist, leaning into his back.

He downed the last of his mug and softly asked, "Hungover?"

She shook her head slightly, loosely hooking her fingers in his belt loops. She was always handsy, but particularly so when she first awoke. He'd adjusted quite easily to her small gropes and fondles, much to his own surprise.

He set the mug down on the island and gently patted her hand. "Let me refill the coffee pot."

She nodded and he waited as she slowly pulled away, gripping her blanket and adjusting it higher. He stepped to the side and grabbed a large cup, filling it with water and pouring it into the back of the pot. Closing the panel, he turned to scoop her up.

She curled her fingers in his shirt, resting her head on his arm. He bumped the swinging door open and walked upstairs. He was one of the few that was allowed in any room, but he often ended up taking care of her while Optimus was out.

He shut the bedroom door and gently tugged her blanket free, easily supporting her against his shoulder and in one arm. She purred softly, tucking her face in his shoulder. He let the blanket fall to the floor, revealing her distinct lack of clothing.

Walking to the bathroom, he kept his eyes forward. He gently tugged her hands free from his shirt, bending over to gently set her in the large tub. Reaching past her, he plugged the drain and started the hot water, twisting the opposite knob to let the cool water mix into it.

She loosely hugged her knees and rested her head on her knees, her sleepy eyes following him. "Blackout?"

He hummed softly in acknowledgement, setting a small towel on the rim of the tub and plucking a pink bath bomb from the basket to unwrap.

She shifted slightly, glancing down as he sat on the edge, setting the bath bomb into the rising water. He tilted his head as she remained silent, her lips parting before closing several times.

"What is the matter?"

She focused on the water as it slowly turned pink, gently poking at the bath bomb. "It's nothing."

He nodded. "May I ask you a personal question?"

She blinked and nodded, focusing back on him. He rarely had much to say. "Yeah, anything."

"How did you come to be here?"

She smiled slightly, scooping water in her hands to pour over her shoulders. "I thought you knew that."

He shook his head. He honestly didn't. From his understanding, he joined not long after she did. Before she was mated to Optimus, but only by a handful of months.

She focused on breaking apart the bath bomb, crumbling the pieces in her hands. "Optimus was making a deal with my former boss. I was too sick to work and when one guy demanded a blowjob, I puked on his dick. Barely had my mouth full before my stomach flipped. The guards just laughed when he backhanded me before pulling me out by my hair."

He scooped water into the cup on the tub, slowly pouring water down her head. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself tightly. "I presume Optimus paid for you and took you with him."

She nodded slightly. "My boss was pissed, blamed me for interrupting their meeting. The guy was demanding compensation. And Optimus was just staring. Despite being sick and drugged, I still remember focusing on those blue eyes of his. He was shocked before getting angry. He was so angry, I got scared. Was expecting punishment, honestly. Tried to hide, but the guy still had my hair in his hand, yanking my head around."

He gently combed his fingers through her short hair, the longer strands sticking to the sides of her face.

She clenched her eyes shut, curling into herself further as fear seeped into her scent. "I was offered as payment to both the guy and Optimus. Some sort of apology for interrupting the meeting. Optimus was quiet, he didn't say a thing as the other guy demanded a better whore and payment for his dry cleaning. Then," she opened her eyes to stare up at him, "the guy was off of me. I ended up curled up in a corner and Optimus was standing, one fist out as the guy had crumpled to the ground. He'd turned to my boss and demanded any contract I'd ever signed. The next thing I remember was being carried out, bundled up in his jacket and Ironhide driving to Ratchet's clinic."

He nodded slowly as she spoke, grabbing the bottle of shampoo to wash through her hair. "You can stop."

She shook her head slightly, closing her eyes when suds dripped down her forehead. "Ratchet found no less than three different drugs in my system, a nasty virus in my stomach, and a bad surgery to prevent pregnancy. I don't even remember having the surgery or agreeing to it, but according to one of the contracts I signed, I did. I don't really mind never reproducing, never have, but..."

He poured water over her head as she faltered. "You were violated and taken advantage of."

She nodded slightly, softly mumbling, "I don't even remember most of my time working there. I just remember crying a lot and then being gagged until the next round of drugs."

He stayed silent, forcing his scent to remain calm despite his anger. He focused on washing her, gently moving her limbs to clean her off. He breathed slowly and deeply until he fully calmed down again and softly asked, "Why do you still... do this work if you were so violated?"

She smiled slowly, leaning back as he gently rubbed the cloth along her stomach, dipping his hand under the water. "I didn't at first. Optimus made sure I got clean first. Took care of me, got me fixed up properly. According to 'Hide, Ratchet walked out of that surgery pissed and looking for blood."

Blackout honestly couldn't imagine the grouchy medic genuinely pissed. Ratchet was irritable on a good day and was known to throw items on a bad day, but never pissed. Whatever back-alley surgeon had initially done surgery on her must've done a miserable job. And that was being optimistic.

She breathed out a soft moan as he rubbed the rag over her inner thighs, small bite marks littering the tender skin. "Optimus didn't ask me to work. He was willing to help me get a proper job and allow me to stay with him until I got an apartment of my own. I just... I just never left. Quite literally, too, it took me at least a month to sit on the porch. The first time I sat on the back porch, I stayed there for hours. Optimus came home that night and brought me inside cause it'd started raining. I had a cold the next day, but he stayed to feed me soup and crackers."

She giggled softly and loosely gripped his arm when he gently slid his finger inside her pussy. "Just cleaning you."

She shifted her hips slightly and nodded. "I know, thank you. I did start sex work again, slowly. Jazz helped me sell nudes and short videos first. Whenever alphas were first allowed in, Ratchet did tests on them first and Ironhide stayed in the room with me. It was honestly a bit comforting, knowing I was safe. Anytime I needed to stop, he made sure they stopped. Had to throw out a few when they kept going or hurt me too bad. Yeah, we actually started fucking after one bad night during a heat. The alpha kept going when I said stop and nearly marked me before Ironhide was pulling her off, throwing her out the door. She'd scratched his face pretty bad and I was trying to comfort him before I got horny again."

She smiled sheepishly at that, slicking some of her hair back as he pulled the drain out, running fresh water into the cup. "And then you two started fucking."

She nodded as he rinsed her off. "We fucked hard, too. I didn't feel that satisfied for almost my entire life until then. We never officially dated or anything, but he was always there when I was in the mood and had no customers. Optimus started working more around that time, finding others and helping them. Crosshairs joined and was happy to do the kinkier stuff I didn't like. Knock Out worked under Ratchet at first before moving into the house. Side and Sunny came in with Dino. Barricade came in right before you and by then, I was spending almost every night with Opt or 'Hide. Or both, if I was lucky."

He tilted his head and waited for the water to fully drain out before wrapping the fluffy towel around her and scooping her up. "You forgot Seraphina."

She rested her head on his arm and smiled. "Sera was part of the Wreckers. Ironhide busted them one night at a poker game, the neutral territory had turned into a shootout and he brought her here. We were making so much that the three did proper repairs and put up some security. You did all the fancy tech stuff though."

He nodded, setting her on the bed as he distinctly remembered setting up the cameras with the Wreckers, the trio grated on his every nerve with their uncooperativeness. He turned to the closet, walking in and grabbing a pair of panties and one of Optimus' white button ups. "They were... barely tolerable."

She laughed, picking up on the irritation weaving into his scent. "That's one way to put it. Sera just called them her favorite bastards. Roadbuster was pretty damn good in bed."

He smiled slightly, kneeling down in front of her to slide the panties up her ankles. "Of course."

She stood up, gripping the towel as he slid the panties over her ass. He guided her to sit back down and guided her arms through the sleeves before buttoning the shirt. She yawned widely, rubbing her eye.

He took her towel and guided it over her hair a few times. "Sleep. I have duties."

She purred softly and gripped his wrist. "Lay with me?"

He nodded, dropping the towel on the floor. "Only until you fall asleep."

She smiled widely and wiggled back onto the bed, pushing and pulling the blankets around. He laid down on his side and waited for her to tuck herself into his chest before tugging the blankets over them. He allowed himself a small smile as she curled up close, purring softly.

He didn't indulge himself often (excluding his morning silence and coffee), but he adored the quiet moments of cleaning and cuddling the little mated omega. And ignoring her ass wiggling against his crotch until she got too tired and gave into sleep.


End file.
